I Feel Like I'm Forgetting Something
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Lucy. Silly, little, forgetful Lucy. She's forgotten this and that, and some other things here and there. She's been forgiven left and right and is worried about by her friends. Forgetful Lucy. Silly, little, forgetful Lucy. The short story from The Dragon Masters is now its own story! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy POV**

'What am I forgetting? I can feel it in my gut! GAH there is something that I'm supposed to remember!'

I clasped my head in my hands.

'What the hell was it!'

It was that feeling that something was on the tip of my tongue, like I was on the verge of remembering that one thing that drove me absolutely insane. I struggled so hard to try and remember that every time I came up short I died a little bit inside. I hated forgetting stuff. It made me feel lost.

'It's right there! I know what it is, so why can't I remember what it is!'

I pulled at my hair slightly.

'Ha!' I snorted. 'Like pulling my hair out is gonna help me remember!'

The whole train ride home from my last mission had my stomach performing a circus. Look, there go the acrobats!

I tried to think of the things that I could forget first. Important dates.

'Birthdays, weddings, anniversaries, meetings… rent possibly?'

No, not my rent; I didn't forget my rent. My rent was the reason for so many missions lately. I wanted to take Natsu with me, but he seemed to be busy when I really needed to go out on a mission. Plus, he always destroyed things, taking away almost more than half of the reward.

'Hmm… Natsu… his birthday?'

Maybe it was his birthday I was forgetting.

'No, it's later this month. I still have to pick out a gift.'

My mind was stuck on the idea of birthdays.

'I am forgetting about someone's… birthday? Yeah, but whose?'

I rubbed my temples.

'Birthdays, birthdays, birthdays… uh, Mira? No. Not Natsu either… Levy? No, I already gave her a birthday present this year. Why does my mind keep going back to Natsu?'

I kept thinking back to Natsu for some reason.

'Natsu and Happy… Happy… Happy?... HAPPY!'

SMACK!

It was Happy's birthday I'd forgotten, resulting in a face-palm.

'How did I manage to forget that stupid cat's birthday? He's gonna be so mad!'

I felt so bad for forgetting his birthday.

(Time skip— at the guild)

"Happy, I am so sorry!" I screamed running into the guild where I knew Natsu and Happy would be.

"Sorry for what?" the cat asked curiously.

Normally, Happy threw himself at me, but I threw myself on him that time.

"I forgot all about your birthday! I am a _terrible _friend!" I cried.

I reached into a bag that I'd gotten from the store, and pulled out a fish. Happy's eyes bulged.

"I got you fish," I said handing him one. Then, I handed the entire bag to him. I hoped he would forgive me.

"Oh yeah! You weren't here for Happy's birthday, that's right," Natsu laughed, just figuring out what I was talking about. "You missed the big party that the guild threw for him."

I sank to my knees.

"I am SO sorry!" I sobbed. I felt like Erza being so dramatic like that. But, I really did feel bad.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Lucy," Happy said waving it off with a paw. "No one got me as many fish as you did!" he cheered happily.

Natsu smiled his usual, impossibly wide smile at me.

"You're forgiven," Happy said.

"Thanks," I replied back. "I knew I was forgetting something," I laughed.

Natsu's smile, if possible, got bigger.

I ran to the request board. I still needed a little but more money to pay my rent. I had asked Natsu and Happy if they wanted to come, but they said that had some things to get and set up. I frowned, but picked a job and left the guild.

Natsu said something behind my back as I left, but I didn't hear it.

~NPOV~

"Silly, forgetful Lucy," Natsu chuckled softly.

He turned to Mirajane at the bar.

"Does everyone know?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, now for the cake."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: After receiving many reviews (there weren't _that _many, but still enough on the first day to convince me), I have decided to make the short story in The Dragon Masters its own story. The first two chapters are the same, but have been re-edited to perfection... I mean _slight _perfection. :) The very first chapter was just for fun. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Natsu! Why is my stove on fire!" Lucy shouted, panicked and frazzled by the sight of the flames dancing above the burners.

"It's on fire? Oh crap!" Natsu shouted, rushing into the kitchen. An expression of panic showed on his face. "Happy, help me put it out! Don't let it burn!"

Happy and Natsu frantically fussed over the flames, trying to save whatever poor, charred object was inside the oven and on the burner.

"Natsu, you were supposed to watch it!" Happy complained. He hurried to the sink, grabbing a cup sitting on the counter. He filled the cup with water and tossed it at the stove, repeating the action over and over until the smoke and steam made it almost impossible to see.

"I thought you said you were going to watch it, Happy!" Natsu shouted back at the cat through the clouds.

"What does it matter now? It's ruined and Lucy is going to kill us! We'll have to start over and we're running out of time!" Happy ranted.

"What were you guys even doing?" Lucy asked, the anger and irritation she felt seeping through the curiosity.

"Nothing," they shouted in unison. Lucy fanned a cloud of smoke out of her face and coughed.

"Nothing? This doesn't look like 'nothing' to me," she said in between coughs. She quickly rushed from the kitchen, trying to escape from suffocating in the smoke and steam.

Lucy was curious. Usually, she would completely reject the idea of understanding what the two were thinking and doing, but this was something she just had to understand. They'd managed to catch her stove on fire, which wasn't really a big surprise, but why her stove? The first thing that came to her mind was that they were cooking something. That was a given. But, what were they cooking and why? The possibilities were endless and rather frightening.

"Lucy, we're real sorry about your stove, but it's alright now. We got the fire out, we just need to clean everything up," Happy said as he flew from the still cloudy kitchen.

"I guess I'll get to cleaning then," Lucy sighed as she headed toward the cloud of smoke.

"No, no! We'll do it! Don't you worry about a thing, Luce," Natsu assured as he ran at her, blocking her way. "Besides, there's still a lot of smoke in there, and you could get real sick from it."

"Uh, do you really think that I'd let you two take care of it? You're the reason the whole thing happened!" Lucy clenched her fists. She was beyond irritated at this point. So many things had been going on and she'd lost track of time, forgotten important things, and she'd even lost her keys at one point. She'd had a ton of missions lined up, each one right after the one before, so that she could pay rent. They took up about a week and a half of her time and she didn't have any time at all to go home. She'd forgotten about Happy's birthday and missed the party the guild had thrown. Happy had already forgiven her, but she still felt bad about it. But, she still felt like she was forgetting something else, and it was driving her crazy.

"You're right, Lucy. We did make the mess, so we're going to clean it up," Natsu said with his big, goofy grin on his face. He took hold of her arms. "You've been working way too hard," he began, spinning her around toward her front door. "You need to take a break or something. Why don't you go talk to Mira at the guild? I promise we'll have everything cleaned up when you get back." With that, he shoved her at the door, opening it and guiding Lucy out. He waved at her as she stared at him, bewildered by his words. Not knowing what else to do, Lucy left for the guild.

She felt she had been working way too hard, but going to the guild wasn't exactly her idea of relaxing. But, she guessed that the guild would have to do.

Lucy walked into the crowded and noisy guild and made her way to Mira at the bar. Everyone threw glances at her as she crossed the room.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said as she sat in her usual seat at the bar.

"Hey Lucy," the barmaid greeted. "You look so worn out. Did something happen?" she asked curiously. Her tone suggested she knew something and was up to something that involved Lucy.

'Oh dear lord,' she thought to herself.

* * *

**END NOTE: Ta daaaa~! Yay it's its own story! *Random thought: have you ever noticed that even when it's grammatically correct, putting two of the same words or similar sounding words next to each other in a sentence just doesn't sound right? ... hmmm.. Oh well!* **

**Anyyywhoooo... On that awkward note... I've been reading some awesome stories that I really wish would be updated. It's driving me insane! GAHHH! **

**Well, onward to the next chapter. **

**~Alice-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: YAY I didn't have to re-write any of this. YAY for copy & paste! Enjoy... again :)**

* * *

"Did something happen?" Mira asked curiously with a knowing smile. She was up to something, Lucy just knew it. She always believed that she had great intuition. She would even say it was her legitimate sixth sense. It had saved her but a good number of times in the past, like when she jumped from that tower when she was captured by Phantom Lord. She'd known Natsu would be there to catch her. All hail her amazing intuition.

"Yeeesss…" Lucy replied hesitantly, narrowing her eyes at the barmaid. She didn't exactly need her intuition to tell her that the smile on Mirajane's face meant that she was up to something or that she knew something that Lucy didn't.

"No need to look at me like that," Mira said waving a hand in the air. "So, what happened?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Uh, Natsu set my stove on fire then said that he'd take care of it," Lucy said, still a little scared by how cheery the white-haired mage was being.

Mira giggled.

"Oh boy, Lucy, you must be terribly overworked," Mira said with a cheeky smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked obliviously. Mira raised an eyebrow at her.

"You thought it was a good idea to let Natsu, _Natsu_, take care of a stove that was on _fire_, and then leave him there _alone_?" she asked slightly amused by how wide the blonde's eyes were getting with each word she said.

"What have I DONE!" Lucy screamed as she darted out of the guild and back to her apartment. She couldn't believe that she'd just left him there alone with Happy because Natsu told her to.

'Dang, I really must be overworked!' Lucy thought. 'I need a vacation.' Lucy let out a long, frustrated sigh as she ran back to her apartment that was probably in mortal danger.

She darted down the street and found her way to the front door of her home. Nothing smelled like it was burning, very curious.

Lucy fumbled with the door knob and finally turned it, gaining herself entry. She rushed into her kitchen to find Natsu doing something that she didn't even know he knew how to do.

Squeak, squeak, squeak. Splash!

"Are- are you… _doing my dishes_?" she asked amazed. Her kitchen was practically sparkling. She could see her reflection in the floor, for crying out loud!

"Yeah," Natsu said with a big, bright smile. "I figured that I cause you so much stress, or at least that's what Mira said, that I should do something for you," he said brightly, his smile never leaving his face.

Lucy jaw was still being affected by gravity, hanging open in disbelief.

"You know how to clean?"

Natsu chuckled. Lucy sounded kind of silly. Of course he knew how to clean; he just didn't like doing it.

"Yeah, you've been working so hard lately. I've missed you," Natsu said sadly. His cheerful smile fell from his face and shifted into a frown. "You're never around anymore."

Lucy felt like she was going to cry. He cared about her so much that he wanted to give her time to rest. He cleaned her kitchen for her and even said he missed her. Strangely, something seemed different about Natsu. But, it wasn't a bad thing. He was still the same Natsu she knew, but there was something different, even if it was oh so subtle.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Lucy asked, noticing that the little, blue feline wasn't there making ridiculous comments like he usually would.

"Oh, he said cleaning was boring so he left. I think he went to the guild," the pink-haired Dragon Slayer said, the smile returning to his face.

There it was again, that feeling that someone knew something that she didn't. She wondered what it was. It didn't seem like it was a bad thing, but yet again, it was Fairy Tail she was talking about. And Fairy Tail was rather… unpredictable.

* * *

**END NOTE: I must say, for those of you who read this in The Dragon Masters and are reading it hear as well, You guys are lucky! I gave you extra detail in the very first chapter of this story! Yay! You're all special! I can't wait to update this. But I think I have to update The Dragon Masters first. :) Bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Hey sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to update really quick X3! I have IMPORTANT NEWS! I have started a Forum, a role playing thing of sorts, which you should all expect to be awesome... I'm gonna be there, why wouldn't it be awesome! LOL but really I'm gonna have a topic called Guild Fight where you can go and become a member of Fairy Tail and participate in a guild fight! I know it sounds cheesy, but it's fun! it's like actively being part of writing a fanfiction with other Fairy Tail fans! The forum is called We Are Fairy Tail. the picture is of the Fairy Tail guild. I hope to see you guys helping us beat up Natsu and Gray! X3 Enjoy this chapter. Sorry again that it's so short!**

* * *

**~Back at the guild~**

"Hurry! Hurry, you guys, we have to decorate this place as fast as we can!" Mira shouted, standing on top of the bar yelling out to the guild members like a coach.

"Mira, where's the gift table again?" Gray asked carrying an armload of gifts from some of the guild members.

"Over there," she shouted back, pointing to a table on the far side of the guild hall. That wall was the least likely to be damaged in the fight that was, no doubt, going to take place during the party.

Things around the Fairy Tail guild had been crazy. Guild members had been going out in groups for gift shopping, and Erza even talked to Lucy's landlady, who was also in on the secret arrangements.

"Elfman, move that table there! You, scrub that blood off of the floor! Erza, stop drooling over the cake!" Mira bellowed out orders.

"Hai!" they all replied strongly.

"Come ON people, this has to be the best party in the history of Fairy Tail parties!" Mira continued, clapping her hands together. She was being a real slave driver while organizing the party, but, they were on a schedule, and that schedule didn't have any room for last minute changes.

"Miraaa!" Happy called as he flew into the guild.

"Happy, did Natsu manage to stall Lucy?" the barmaid asked seriously.

"Yeah, he's a real genius!" Happy said proudly. Mira looked at his with cold, questioning eyes. "He cleaned Lucy's house and even did her dishes!" Happy shouted happily.

The entire guild seemed to drop what they were doing.

"Natsu _cleaned_?" Mirajane asked with disbelief. She started to giggle.

"Oh, he is so sweet to her! They're going to be together for forever and ever! I just know it!" she squealed, clasping her hands next to her face.

"Don't we have a party to set up?" the master suddenly said.

"Oh, hello Master, I didn't know you were still here," Mira said sweetly. The master simply nodded.

"We have to go over the check list for the party!" Master Makarov announced.

All of the guild members stood at attention.

"Banners?"

"Check!" Levy shouted.

"Music?"

"Leave that to me," Gajeel smirked.

"NO!" nearly the entire guild screamed. Wendy stepped up shyly.

"I could do the music, Master," she said softly and nervously. Makarov nodded in approval.

"Gift table?"

"Check!" Gray called out.

"Clean floors?"

"Juvia had scrubbed them spotless!" the water mage said proudly.

"Good. Uh, how about the drinks?"

"Eh?" Cana said confused, looking up from her barrel of booze. "Oh, right, check!"

"Last, but not least, the cake?"

The guild got even more silent, if that was possible, throwing nervous glances at each other.

"No need to worry, Master. I've got it all taken care of. Natsu kind of had some trouble, so I gave him the task of keeping our guest of honor occupied," the white-haired transformation mage said cheerfully.

The master smiled.

"Listen up, you brats! Lucy may not have been here for as long as some of the rest of us have, but Lucy is family regardless! She has beyond worked herself, so this has to be one of the best parties we have ever thrown. This is for Lucy, a member of our family. This is for our Lucy, a member of Fairy Tail!"

The master held up his index finger and thumb in the Fairy Tail sign, and the rest of the guild mimicked his action.

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "I still can't believe Lucy forgot about her eighteenth birthday!" the Exceed laughed.

* * *

**END NOTE: Love it? Hate it? Come on I really want to know! Review!**

**I have a poll posted on my profile that you guys can go ahead and check out if you're interested. Don't forget about the forum. If you don't check it out, well, you have no idea what you're missing! X3 So come hang with me! YAY**

**~Alice-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: Here is the final chapter of this story. Short, sweet and simple, right? I just know you're all going to giggle like little girls at the end of this chapter! I did while writing it. Hahaha Well, enjoy! Don't forget to review and favorite this. I know you'll love it. I'm that confident. Also, I have to do a bit of advertising. I'm writing a Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts crossover called Kingdom Keys. Please read it. If it makes you any more interested, Lucy's pretty badass in it. Anyways, enjoy this!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her couch, watching amused as Natsu proceeded to dust off her furniture. There was definitely something up, Lucy knew that, but seeing Natsu clean was just so mind-blowing.

"Wait, have I finally lost it, or are you _really _cleaning?" Lucy asked, still not entirely convinced that she was actually seeing what was happening. She could just be over exhausted and hallucinating.

Natsu laughed at the blonde, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I am _really _cleaning, Luce," he said, looking deeply into her eyes as if trying to tell her soul that he was. Lucy had such beautiful eyes that Natsu found himself getting lost in them. He didn't notice he was getting closer and closer to the blonde, though.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted causing Lucy and Natsu to jump.

"Happy?" Natsu asked, looking up at the blue Exceed quizzically. The cat rolled his eyes and laughed at the two.

"Natsu… you liiiiiiike her!" he exclaimed rolling his tongue.

"Shut up! You stupid cat!" Natsu yelled back, a red blush coating his tanned cheeks.

"Natsu, it's time," the cat said simply. Lucy looked back and forth between the two, feeling lost and out of place. Natsu just smiled as he began to stand from his seat on the couch. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and yanked her off of the couch, pulling her towards the door. He figured that Lucy wouldn't like it too much if he jumped from the window with her.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" Lucy asked, a slight hint of fear in her voice as Natsu continued to drag her out the door and all the way to the streets of Magnolia. Natsu didn't say a word, only smiling even wider every time Lucy asked a question or said something.

Seriously, how big could that kid's smile get? It was ridiculous!

Natsu dragged Lucy through the streets of Magnolia, taking her on a familiar route. They were heading to Fairy Tail, but why? Happy flew ahead of them, reaching the guild before the other two.

When Lucy and Natsu reached the guild, it was unnaturally quiet. Lucy stepped inside cautiously. There was no one there. She couldn't see a single soul, not even Happy!

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked worriedly. Suddenly, as if on cue, the atmosphere before fluxed and an invisible wall disappeared, revealing all of the guild members.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted scaring Lucy out of her wits. Even Natsu had shouted surprise from behind her, and boy was he loud.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" they continued to shout, circling around her, attacking her with an ambush of hugs. Happy birthday? What day was it again?

Lucy would have punched herself in the face had her arms not been pinned to her side by a hug from Erza. She'd forgotten about her own birthday! She'd been so busy trying to make sure she had enough money for rent that she'd forgotten about the day she was born!

When Erza finally released her from the 'Great Hug of Death' Lucy could finally breathe, enabling her to speak.

"Thank you all so much!" she said with a tear running form the corner of her eye. She was just so happy that they remembered, and throwing her a surprise party was almost too much. But, Fairy Tail did love to party, so she guessed it was expected.

"Lucy, you're crying!" Natsu pointed out worriedly. "Are you okay? Did you not want a party?" he questioned anxiously. Lucy shook her head and smiled.

"I feel so happy right now! No one has ever done anything like this for me before," she mumbled out, wiping the tears of joy away from her eyes as she sniffed loudly. "The fact that I managed to forget about my birthday makes this all even more amazing," she said, hiccupping and smiling as her friends' arms enveloped her in a warm embrace. Even Natsu joined in on the group hug.

The master began to speak to the guild.

"Today is the day we celebrate the birth of one of our family members, Lucy! First, we'll start with opening presents, that way Lucy can take them home before things get too crazy!" the master shouted with a huge smile on his face. Lucy looked around the room and spotted the table with presents and could help it when her mouth hung open slightly.

"Oh, wow, you guys didn't have to get me any presents," Lucy said, feeling guilty that they'd all gone out and spent money on her. And, by the looks of it, they'd spent a lot. The table was piled high with presents of all shapes and sizes.

"But, we wanted to, Lu-chan!" Levy protested, squeezing her best friend tighter.

"Levy-chan, I would have been fine with just a party. I would've been fine without that, too," Lucy explained. "I'm used to my birthday being forgotten."

"Well, not anymore!" Natsu shouted happily, his blue friend curled up on his head. Lucy smiled warmly at all of her friends as they dragged her over to the table to open presents. She got so many things, like some books from Levy, clothes from lots of other people. Natsu even got her a new pen, which wasn't what she'd expected.

She'd been complaining that her favorite pen hadn't been working right, so Natsu said that he'd gone out and bought her a new one. Sure, it wasn't the same one, but she loved it nonetheless. It was by far her favorite gift, too. The pen was a fiery gold with intricate designs curling around the pen. It was beautiful.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the sight of the gift. Well, so did everyone else's, too. It was the perfect gift for Lucy, and Natsu had gotten it for her. They were amazed at the beauty of the little thing and the smile it put on Lucy's face.

"Thank you so much!" the blonde shouted throwing her arms around Natsu. The rest of the guild watched with warm smiles on their faces. They knew that the two liked each other.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy when she threw herself at him, capturing her in a warm embrace.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling against her blonde hair. Lucy pulled her face away, keeping her arms locked around the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it!" She exclaimed, making Natsu jump at first. But, he relaxed seconds later, allowing a wide grin to take its place on his lips. He looked down at Lucy, in his arms… Lucy was in his arms. Nothing would be more perfect it he just leaned down and…

"Happy birthday, Lucy," Natsu said softly as he leaned down and placed his lips over hers. Wide eyed, Lucy squeaked in surprise, but allowed herself to sink into the kiss, kissing him back.

The guild members cheered as the two kissed. Levy, taken over by joy, spontaneously reached over and pulled Gajeel in for a quick kiss. She backed away, her face beat red. Gajeel just smirked and pulled her in again. The guild members grew louder at the actions of the other two mages.

"They are real men!" Elfman shouted, grabbing Evergreen and pulling her in for a kiss as well. Elfman was a real man, and if they could kiss the ones they liked then he had to step up to the plate as well.

Mirajane was in matchmaker heaven! She nearly passed out from it all. So many couples getting together at the same time. Brain… overload!

The guild was cheering at an unbelievable volume. That was when the real party started. Natsu, Gray and Erza helped Lucy take her gifts home and they rushed back to the guild to party for the rest of the night. They were all standing at the bar eating slices of the birthday cake Mira had made.

Natsu lifted his mug in the air.

"A toast, to one of the strongest Celestial Mages we know and the greatest friend, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as others began to raise their mugs, too. "To Lucy! Happy birthday!"

The guild echoed his last words and Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Lucy stood on her tiptoes and gave Natsu another kiss.

"Best party ever!" Natsu said breathlessly. He smiled and kissed her back. "I still can't believe you forgot about your own birthday."

"I knew I was forgetting something," she giggled.

* * *

**THE END!**

**END NOTE: Sooooo? How was it? I knew it! I knew you'd giggle like little girls and squeal like crazy fangirls! Ha ha. I hope you loved this as much as I did. Let me know how I did. Review please, I love hearing you thoughts. Throughout all my stories, I've been receiving so much positive feedback that I feel like I could rule the world... but that sounds like so much work! Ugh! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short story. If you want to read more of my work, you can always check out my other stories. I'll be posting an original story on FictionPress here soon, hopefully. So, bye for now!**

**~Alice-chan**


End file.
